


越界

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: 肉体关系终究触及不到灵魂。你是我的不可逾越。





	越界

**Author's Note:**

> 很丧心病狂，为车而车，能接受就点。
> 
> 结局更丧心病狂预警。

王柳羿的手机在五分钟内第六次提示有新消息。  
六条文字被锁在白色气泡里，像困兽，仿佛下一秒就要冲破桎梏向他扑来捉住脑中名为理智的东西撕个粉碎。队友陆陆续续来到训练室个个神情专注盯着屏幕，没人会注意到他。  
罪恶之事开始就很难停止，有了第一次就会有第二次第三次。拒绝的话他早就打好放在对话框，却又着魔似的删掉输入与先前截然不同的措辞。  
一个理性主事的人可以忍受许多，但他无法抗拒情欲。人类引以为傲的思考能力与自制力在本能面前脆弱得有些可笑。先前旖旎淫靡的画面连续而模糊在脑中闪过，下身感知到精神异样的波动诚实地开始膨胀。  
有点烫。性是一团永远无法熄灭的火。  
在训练室里莫名其妙想到和人做就硬起来这个事实的确超纲，排在邀约请求后的新一笼困兽像恶魔手中红艳的果实。王柳羿死死支撑的理性终于随着喻文波发来的第七条消息土崩瓦解。  
“我想你了。”  
充斥着引诱意味的信息铺满一屏，七个牢笼如同七宗罪名。

 

我在干什么？  
王柳羿的惊诧于将自己在训练室起反应告知喻文波后姗姗来迟，可惜一切补救为时已晚，刚结束一把排位的人不急不慢掸着衣服向这边走来。  
“蓝哥这技术不行啊，我指导指导。”  
喻文波扫了一眼尚在对局加载界面的电脑屏幕，拉过鼠标示意对方起身。灼烫的性器尚且耀武扬威，简单的站起动作王柳羿却做的扭扭捏捏万分艰难，有力道拉着他不由自主向下坐，臀部稳当地与新晋喻指导大腿亲密接触，他一惊，轻呼出声。  
小心点，先帮你把事解决了，再喘我真敢现在就扒了你。威胁毫无力度，反而带有浓重的情色意味，发声源头与王柳羿的耳朵靠的太近，刻意营造出暧昧的气息。  
电竞椅设计者在当时也许考虑到了选手可能会坐在上面升旗。拉链拉开的声音因为动作幅度刻意放缓微不可闻，喻文波将手探下桌底直伸进自己辅助贴身的底裤，握住熟悉的秀气小家伙用拇指在前端轻刮两下算是打招呼。  
这个岁数的少年不经撩，稍稍给点甜头就投降。转瞬即逝的触感却在精神高度集中的状态下被无限放大，王柳羿握着鼠标的手不自控地攥了一下，下意识眯起眼放软身子向后靠。  
白日宣淫，罪过不小。可是他找不出理由喊停，也不想喊停。万分熟悉的召唤师峡谷也随着情欲的高涨变得陌生，仿佛河道蟹都会突然挪过来阴森森在耳边说话。  
看看你都干了什么好事情。和双排队友兼队内首发ADC搞到一起队友变炮友不说，现在还不知廉耻一边打着排位一边让他在训练室里偷偷摸摸给你做手活儿。  
电竞椅挡着他们肯定没发现，快要忍不住了，可叫出声来就和撞墙死掉没区别吧......只是念及都会脸发烧，好像被人押着游街那样的羞耻，可是下面硬得更厉害甚至发疼，小家伙颤颤巍巍地好像下一秒就要释放。  
临界边缘如同冰与火分界，支离破碎的理智被迫重组，对方手上动作慢下的时机突兀，王柳羿还沉浸在快感的惯性里反应迟缓半拍，幻翎一个神奇操作直撞到敌方三人脸上，没几下黑了屏幕。小地图上层出不穷的问号不重要，他需要一个痛快。  
“专心打游戏。”  
向下探的手中途被拦，喻文波抓着纤细的手腕像捕到一只兔子似的得意洋洋冲王柳羿笑。并非劝告，只意味着发声的人在索要更高报酬。  
这是一场并不公平的交易，王柳羿别无选择。方才宋义进不经意投来的视线就让他怕得发抖，现在求饶也不能放开喉咙。之前喘的厉害了点，喉咙里有点梗又有点疼，说话时带层水气，急促地气喘时不时从讨好言语里冒出。他似乎完全忘记了身后这个人是队友是自己口中没大没小的弟弟，全然对待情人一般回应。  
议价结束于一句杰克哥哥我想射。到底未至不动声色的年纪，偷眼看着白液流至他人手上场面过于刺激，辛苦忍耐的那根弦瞬间崩断。  
“真不是我说，你俩这叠叠乐坐姿太gay了。”  
喻文波利落处理完作案现场的下一秒高振宁扭过头来啧啧称奇却惊愕于辅助队友红得有些过分的脸。如果一定要找恰当的比喻，眼前王柳羿像棵春雨过后的树，枝叶皆顶着甘露，带一种让人难以启齿的润。  
东北爷们没多想，只觉着春天快到大小伙子这样不奇怪。他没明白这脸红到底意味着什么，对和喻文波滚上一张床之前对情事了解甚少的王柳羿而言，刚才悄悄展示手上自己方才“杰作”还要做“你的”口型的喻文波的确过分犯规。  
是越界的犯规。是错。

 

这种关系在一年前发生，推杯换盏的聚会上他们两个只喝茶的人格格不入。但麻醉人神经的物质仿佛漂浮在空气里，单单是呼吸也背负上思淫欲的罪名。闷热干燥的空气让人只想找个发泄的出口，喧闹中王柳羿试探着去看喻文波，在对方眼中发现了与自己别无二致的东西。  
是同类。  
这个念头电光火石一闪而过，却给之后发生的所有事开出绿灯。  
上下问题根本没有成为困扰。酒店大床间里王柳羿喃喃说着你要在上就在上吧，反正你小赚我不亏。  
他为这句默许付出极为惨痛的代价。两个对性体验只停留在左右手的人最开始连怎么戴套都得去百度，做起来更不要提技术。喻文波物件先天有优势，没做扩张就想直接进去差点没把王柳羿疼得当场晕过去。  
爽固然是好，但是也得有命爽。他只好忍着快将自己淹没的羞愤为情事开场。刚才洗澡的时候他不知道具体怎么办，狠着心用沐浴露洗得极深，仿佛血液都沾染人工香气。那处地方软得很，第一个指头伸进去不费劲，到第二个才有些涩。  
王柳羿用的是正躺姿势，两腿曲起分开露出最隐秘的地方，现在那两条细白的腿正微微打着晃好像要歪倒，明明喻文波还没动作，他自己就把自己弄得喘息像呜咽，摆明是任人欺负的样。  
喻文波手心温度很高，顺脚踝一路抚到他大腿根部也不会有不适，反而会让人主动去迎合将那软肉主动送上和手贴得更紧。也许天赋型选手在做这方面也有无师自通的能力。  
向来理智又平和的人到床上像躯壳里换了灵魂，纯情里藏着的是难以掩饰的渴望，被干得狠了平时说些温柔话的那张嘴就只吐出急促的喘，好像时光一朝倒流回到学语的年纪咿咿呀呀的骂，没有一点气势，单纯的软，是街角炸了毛冲你张牙舞爪的猫，小爪子的肉垫垫从你心上蹭过去，哪里都痒，止不住。  
没有技巧的一味冲撞也可以让人沉迷，王柳羿当时唯一能记起的事儿就是伸手环住喻文波的颈，他们从床的一侧滚到另一侧，时不时交换象征性的亲吻，将一次419表演得活像情根深种的恋人。  
次日从睡梦中醒来后他们在一片狼藉的床上又打一架，美其名曰解决男人每个早上都会出现的小问题。同时也在两方都清醒理智的情况下心照不宣确定床伴关系。  
这是他们第一次越界，但并非最后一次。有些事试过一次之后就想再试一次，怀着侥幸，怀着不知何处借得的底气将头回的食髓知味握在手中当定心丸。  
床上喻文波喜欢逼着王柳羿叫他哥哥，也喜欢在人高潮的时候叫人哥哥，他的好蓝哥被这么一叫就又想起他们本应该有的正常队友关系，慌张得像刚醒悟坠入罗网的兔子要把他推开。  
做都做了，蓝哥舍得吗。这话王柳羿明知喻文波百试不爽，可每到这句话真轻飘飘到了耳边却没法子拒绝，想噤声当哑巴怎奈何对方不依不饶，动作猛地像要把他钉在床里。  
他爽得一时不知身置何处，到底是如人所愿把舍不得要你操进来这种荤话当救命稻草似的说，让他坐上去自己动也乖乖照办，腿哆嗦着向下坐的样只让自己被欺负的更惨。第二天听见电竞唢呐绘声绘色地复述自己昨夜说的胡话又气不打一处来干脆利落一脚把人踹下床。  
奇怪的玩法也不是没体验过，比如蒙着眼被带到酒店的最高层，房间内所有的灯都打开亮如白昼，半跪着背对被操的时候他手掌紧贴着窗面好像要将屏障按碎。窗子好大一扇，他几乎能想到自己情动的样子：眼里浮动的是生理泪水，口型维持在愕然的形状怎么也合不拢。  
思绪触及也许会有行人闲着无聊抬头望，他恐惧袭上心头想逃，却不料是把卡在自己腿间的人束缚得更紧。那要命的玩意儿也就进的更厉害，好像能在身体里戳出个洞。  
鼻子突然一酸，他知道自己并不是因为求饶无果哭的，然而滚烫眼泪突然止不住，顺着脸颊慢慢往下滑一点点冷掉。  
“是单向玻璃。”  
视觉终于恢复，主导者的唇留恋着掠过湿漉漉的睫毛。喻文波几乎是一把拽掉了那碍事的布条，安抚意味极强地去吻他的眼睛，他被转了个面，和让他狼狈成这样的罪魁祸首面对面拥抱。话让王柳羿心里有些许安稳，可突然而至的温柔又让他陷入新的惶恐。  
“你也和别人这样吗？我是指...”  
“和谁上床能爽过和蓝哥啊？”  
喻文波抢在王柳羿前面回答，然而明确给出的却并非提问人想要的答案。但这对王柳羿而言也够了，喻文波并非读不懂话中话的人，他只是懒得读懂或不想读懂。假装傻子、假装哑巴，两种情况殊途同归为他们疯狂的越界划出一条深深的底线，越过便是粉身碎骨。  
理智的人也可以在床上很放浪，所以现在的情况并不影响思考。王柳羿早就感知到这一条红线，但他总是想碰一碰，圣徒虔诚亲吻圣骨一般。哪怕碰了就有火烧无花果树，有烈焰焚城，他也总是想碰上一碰。可如今碰与不碰都没有意义。无花果树好端端的一棵在这里，城端端正正一座在那边，为什么要连累人家受火烧被炙烤。  
喻文波曾被外界过分的神化，不过在王柳羿眼里他确实算个通透的下凡历劫的神明。  
可惜神明没有心，神明更愿意看罗曼蒂克消亡。  
喻文波察觉到王柳羿的分神，以为他还因为假落地窗的事儿担惊受怕，语气放得更软，纯粹讨饶。王柳羿的腿间残存着肆虐痕迹，几点浊白液体昭然揭露方才性爱的疯狂。  
“想吃杰克哥哥的东西。”  
他俯身含住那狰狞性器的时候清晰听到有什么东西碎裂得七零八落，一阵风过不知去向何方。喻文波的心是一面单向玻璃，他能将王柳羿看个通透，而王柳羿呢？王柳羿只见着灯光耀眼，却不知那里到底是怎样一番光景。  
“怎么可能就单纯是为了爽呢，干这事儿不都是身心双重负距离接触？”  
张星冉事后拿他和喻文波纯洁不做作的肉体关系开玩笑，披着调侃的外皮小心翼翼探王柳羿口风。王柳羿懒得装什么儒雅随和好青年，张口碰了好友一个硬钉子。  
“我们确实可以是双重负距离接触。如果喻文波心长屌上的话。”

 

王柳羿迷迷糊糊想着曾经干过的事儿在会周公的路上渐行渐远，那次单向玻璃之后他们就再没有涉及情色的身体接触，直到今早喻文波一番信息轰炸再次摧毁他的理智。  
被亲醒的时候王柳羿觉得为了当时爽答应人半夜可以再来一次真是傻子才会做的决定，喻文波今天绝对是洗完澡吹了个头发回来就往他床上凑，毛茸茸一个脑袋蹭在胸口，带点柠檬洗发水的味儿，也有点吹风机高功率档开过头温暖的热意。  
喻文波就像学生时代在操场上打篮球吸引所有人目光的优秀男生，少有人不喜欢也少有人能拒绝他的请求。  
王柳羿背后的墙冰凉，激得他想逃又被抓着胳膊按回原处，单人床经不起这么折腾发出悠长的呻吟，晃得他嘴里咬着的白T恤滑脱，落下正把含着他一边胸前肉粒的喻文波盖个正着。  
湿热的感觉离开胸口那点，隔着棉质T恤王柳羿只能感受对方温热的呼吸喷洒在肌肤上，荡漾开异样的感觉一直酥到脚趾尖。  
“蓝哥你心跳得好快。”  
喻文波掀起被撑开的布料探出头来，他的物事还埋在王柳羿身体里像个定时炸弹，这时却选择在黑暗中凭一点虚假的心有灵犀对上王柳羿半闭的眼睛。  
“要不要在一起？”  
六个字被抛出的轻巧，王柳羿听着却很有分量。他用力向身后的墙靠去，尚未被体温捂热的部分依旧冰冷，冷到足以建起一座冰墙将所有撕扯理智的出笼困兽挡在半道。

 

“抱歉，我没想过往更亲密的关系发展。以后大概也不会想。”  
床伴关系就好，肉体关系点到为止最是好。  
这是他第一次拒绝喻文波，也大概不会是最后一次，毕竟俗话说，万事开头难。

 

那是一道关于越界的底线，迈过便是粉身碎骨。  
你的心在线外，我被告知无法通行。  
所以这一封邀请函，恕我无法接收。

**Author's Note:**

> 是速写流爽文了。  
> 感谢你看到最后。


End file.
